Aural Sex
by cakebythepound
Summary: Rick and Michonne make the most of a night apart. (Richonne one-shot. Adult eyes only!)


**A/N:** So I take _very_ little credit for this story, because it's from a head canon from cravingrichonne on Tumblr, and it just sounded like the perfect makings of a one-shot, so I asked if it was okay to write this. I hope it's good. I'm still screaming from yesterday's spoilers, and the past 24 hours have just been one giant blur, haha. But this is just something fun and a little dirty. Enjoy! -Ash

* * *

"Where are you?"

Michonne instantly smiled upon hearing her boyfriend's wonderfully raspy voice, and she dropped her bag full of loot into a shopping cart to grab the walkie-talkie in her back pocket. "I'm finishing up in Target," she sent back to him, staring at her cart mostly full of clothes for the ever-growing kids they had back at home.

He grinned at the obvious smile in her voice, just imagining the way it looked on her face. She'd been in such a good mood all day, which meant he was, too. He couldn't wait to get home and finish the night on that same good note. "How's that goin'?" he questioned.

"Not much in the way of medicine, but we've got enough ibuprofen to last a few months, at least." Her fingers gently touched the fabric of one of Judith's new dresses as she waited for Rick to say something in reply. When he didn't, she asked, "Where are you?"

"Still at BJ's." As he made his way to the front of the giant wholesale store, where he'd spent the last hour collecting food and auto supplies, he realized there was a hitch in their smart little plan to split up. "Have you looked outside lately?"

"Don't tell me it's raining," she sighed. She was headed to the front, figuring it would be dark by then, but there hadn't been a cloud in the sky when the sun was going down. Rick's driving, specifically in the rain, left a lot to be desired.

"Nope, not rain," he chuckled. He already knew what she was thinking, but that would've been much easier to navigate than the mess he was looking at - a swarm of walkers parading through the parking lot of the large strip mall.

"Shit." Michonne's chipper tone had gone flat upon seeing the small horde, and she immediately turned off her new flashlight. "What do you wanna do?" she began to whisper.

He gazed out of the window to where the Target housing his girlfriend was situated, as well as their parked van. He wouldn't make it that far without camouflage, and certainly not with the supplies he'd spent all day collecting. "You wanna just wait it out?"

Michonne instinctively pouted at the idea of waiting for what would likely be hours for the herd to pass, but she knew it was the safest, easiest option. "I guess…"

Rick laughed again, mostly at the disappointment in her voice, because he felt it, too. As much as he knew she would be fine, he didn't like being away from her when he didn't have to be. Now, they were just a few hundred yards apart, yet stranded on their own. "'Least we have the walkies," he offered, figuring it better than nothing. It meant they weren't truly alone. And since they were close, the reception was better than ever.

"True," she tried to smile. Her eyes stayed on the passing herd, trying to see if there was a break where she could at least sneak over to BJ's. She knew it wasn't smart, but she, too, hated the idea of having to spend the night apart. She wasn't sure when it happened - she always had been, and still was, independent as hell. But she'd become attached to Rick in the few months they'd been together. Not in an annoying way, where she couldn't function without him. Just that she cherished their time together, particularly on the rare occasion that they got to be alone. But it didn't appear this mass of walkers would be giving her any such opportunity to make her way to him, so she headed further into the store, where they wouldn't be able to detect her. On the bright side, the home section would have plenty of bedding for her to settle into.

"You got somethin' to eat over there?" Rick wondered, making similar arrangements in his head for the evening. He hated the thought of having a full cart of food if she had nothing.

"Oh yeah. Found a whole box of jalapeño chips in the stock room," she rolled her eyes in jest at the thought. "Might've been some salt and vinegar in there, too."

"I'm imagining what that'll smell like," he joked. "Sounds sexy as hell."

Michonne giggled at the flirtatious tone of his twang, her smile not fading as she made her way to the middle of the store. "How about you? You have somewhere to get comfortable for a few hours?"

"They have mattresses here, you know."

"I did not know that," she replied. It was relief to know he wouldn't be stuck sitting on the tile floor, or some stiff office chair. "So I guess we'll have some dinner, and get some sleep, and everything will be all right when we wake up."

"Usually is," he returned prophetically. He was walking softly through the huge store, trying to keep his boots from clicking too loudly against the floors. He slowed considerably as he passed through the kitchenware section, fondly recalling the time he'd raided a store like this so that he could make dinner for Michonne. "It'll be like another date."

"I can't pretend that's not an extremely cute idea," she grinned back. "Apart from the fact that this date won't be ending with sex."

Rick smirked as he rounded the corner to the bedroom furniture, spotting a pile of mattresses in the darkness, just as his reply came to mind. "You never know…"

"That's true," Michonne granted, still smiling as she made herself a makeshift bed out of several comforters in the middle of the secluded aisle. "With you, I really don't."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"You should," she shot back. A strange tingling sensation shot up her spine as she thought of the many ways her boyfriend was not only adventurous, but generous in the bedroom. And how much fun it had been getting to know that side of him. "It feels like I'll never get bored with you."

"That's somethin' you worry about?"

"I think that's something everyone in a long-term relationship worries about. You don't?"

He grinned at her phrasing – the use of 'long-term relationship' to describe them. Even though sometimes, it felt like they were just married. But having never truly discussed it – just an unspoken understanding that that was what they were doing – it was nice to hear the words out loud. "I dunno, never thought about it," he confessed. "I can't imagine ever getting bored with you."

Michonne smiled so brightly, she nearly lit up the whole store. "All right, let's change the subject before you have me risking my life to get to where you are."

Rick laughed heartily. He found her so funny sometimes. All of the time. "You want it that bad, huh?"

"Shut up," she chuckled back, turning on her flashlight again instead. "And yes, I do."

"I've spoiled you," he joked, shaking his head. "Havin' sex damn near every night is a luxury, you know."

"Oh, I am well aware." After two years without it, she did not take that for granted. In fact, that drought was probably why she was so thirsty for it now. "Although let the record show that I've spoiled you right back."

"The record is very clear on that," he was grinning. Just thinking about her blow jobs had him getting hard, and he was trying to think it back down as he constructed his bed for the night. "That's why I'm always trying to do it again in the mornings, you know."

"Oh, is that why?" She continued to laugh, but it was hard to pretend their silly conversation wasn't making her hot under the collar. Still, she was quite happy to continue it, considering it was all they had at the moment. "Not because you just prefer morning sex?"

"I prefer any sex."

It was Michonne's turn to shake her head as she imagined the wry little smile on his face as he made his ridiculous statements. "Rick…"

"I really don't think I have a preference," he conceded. "Anytime, anyplace."

"You don't care who's around, huh?"

"I just like being with you," he said earnestly. He let out a sigh, frustrated that he wouldn't truly get the opportunity that night.

"Me too," she whispered, feeling a lot of that same frustration. She was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, wishing it was her bedroom, and that Rick was between her thighs, making her squirm. Instead, she was alone on the cold floor, listening to the low growl of walkers passing in the distance. She couldn't help but wonder if Rick was having similar musings, especially considering he didn't exactly want to separate from her in the first place. "What are you thinking about?" she eventually decided to just ask.

"Just… stuff," he answered quietly and vaguely. He'd just laid down, trying his best not to think about how much this sucked.

" _Stuff_ ," she imitated his deep voice and drawl with a smile on her face. "I was thinking about you," she admitted, feeling her face grow warm as she considered what she was about to do with those thoughts.

"What about me?" he wondered. Her tone made him quirk an eyebrow, already biting his lip as he anticipated her response.

There was a long pause before she finally said, "You… eating me out."

Rick's breath briefly caught in his throat as the words came over the radio. Her voice was so soft, it sounded like she was in the room with him. He stared at the device in his hands for a few beats, a smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah?"

Michonne closed her eyes and nodded as if he could see her. "Yeah," she breathed into the walkie-talkie. Just thinking about the way he would tongue her pussy was making her wet. She opened her legs wide, as if he were actually in her presence. "I just wish you were here."

"I'm here," he said. The desperation in her voice had him weak. He was licking his lips, visualizing being nose-deep in her delectable pink and brown folds. He was suddenly dying to taste her right then and there. "Fuck, I wish I was there, too."

"I know," she moaned, already slipping her free hand into her panties, touching herself as if her fingers were Rick's tongue, teasing her own clit in slow strokes. "I'm imagining you are."

"What are you doing," he asked. His hand was rubbing at the growing erection in his jeans, attempting to ease it back down, even if he knew Michonne's moans were doing the opposite. He could practically see her touching herself, and he wanted nothing but to join in.

"I'm… fingering myself," she whispered, her words stuttering as they came out of her mouth. Pleasuring herself in the dimness, her hot flesh against her fingers, it was almost as erotic as when Rick did it. Almost. And her breathing told him as much.

Rick's mouth was hanging open as he listened to her, picturing the entire scene as it unfolded. He envisioned her splayed across some plush collection of blankets, her shirt lifted just enough to reveal her hard nipples, while her hand was in her panties, moving between her perfect thighs. "Are you wet yet?"

"Yeah." The center of her underwear was on the verge of being soaked all the way through, in fact. "From thinking about you inside me." As she massaged her thumb gently against her clit, she imagined it was his thick shaft hitting her the way it always did when they fucked. "Mmm... god"

"Michonne…" he called out, feeling as though he was actually there with her. Her voice was doing things to him, his dick pressed against his jeans in the most agonizing way. At the rate things were going, he wouldn't even need lotion to help himself along.

"You coming with me?" she posed, purposefully using a double entendre in hopes of getting him going, too. As much as she was enjoying herself, she wanted him to do the same.

"Yeah," he answered softly, already fumbling to unbuckle his belt with one hand. "Hold on, baby."

She smiled at him calling her 'baby' in that smoky whisper that he saved for her. He was good at making that accent work to his advantage, sounding the way whiskey felt going down your throat. It made her feel warm and tingly just the same. "Hurry up."

He grinned as he retrieved his radio, glad to see that she still had no qualms about rushing him, eager for him even when they were apart. It was a nice reminder that he wasn't alone in his insatiable hunger for her. It was mutual. "I'm here."

"You good?" she smirked, happily imagining that his delicious dick had been freed from captivity.

He'd opened his jeans, allowing his erection some room to breathe, which was infinitely better than suffering in agony, tantalizing as it might have been. "I'm good."

"What do you want me to do," she went on to whisper, knowing and enjoying how much he liked being in charge in the bedroom. Even if they were out of the bedroom at the moment.

"I want you on top of me," he directed, his hand already sneaking into his boxers as he pictured her sinking down onto him, torturously slowly, that plump, picture-perfect ass in his face.

"Reverse?" she guessed, seeing it all in her mind, too. Her toes locked as she saw herself holding onto his thighs as his cock filled her deeply and completely. The splendid feeling of having him inside her, it was like nothing else.

Rick let out a series of low grunts before answering, "Yeah." And it was all he could say. He had his slick dick in his hand, already feeling like he was sweating from the pleasure as he kneaded himself toward an orgasm. "Go slow."

"Mmm," Michonne hummed, her hand working overtime to simulate what he felt like inside her. Her fingers couldn't really compare, but it would certainly do the job as she listened to him do the same. "Rick…"

"Keep going," he whispered, slowly beating off to the images in his head. Her cheeks jiggling ever-so-slightly as she rolled her hips against him, fucking him like he'd never been fucked before. His hands holding onto her hips as he tried and failed to watch her work. "Goddamn," he moaned.

"Fuck," she sighed. Her fingers were soaked with her juices, her mind having gone to the edge and back, so turned on by all of it. They'd done it in this position so many times, it came as second nature to her, the way their bodies fit together, the way he responded to her. She could picture it so vividly, to the point where it felt like she was in their bedroom, the sounds of their creaky bed mixing in with their moans and groans, his body and the heat from it writhing underneath her.

"I'm almost there," he announced. He was biting down hard on his bottom lip as he stroked himself to completion. His hand was so wet with pre-cum, his imagination didn't have to do much to pretend he was balls deep inside Michonne's delectable pussy. He only wished he could taste her, too. Her cum on his tongue always drove him crazy, in the most wonderful way.

"Me too," Michonne purred. That was an understatement, really, because she'd already made it. Her fingers had done their job – or rather, Rick's job – the last touch of her clit sending her into a spiral of ecstasy. Her body gently shook with bliss, her eyes squeezing shut as her orgasm washed over her. Moaning her boyfriend's name as she pretended to ride him to her finish line. She was in too deep to even let him hear her, her free hand slipping into her bra to squeeze her nipple instead of gripping the walkie-talkie.

Rick was quite all right with it, though, the silence allowing his mind to run wild. He figured she was busy getting off, and that was quite the turn-on in itself. That sated look on her face after she came was easily one of his favorite things. And envisioning it in that moment, his release came quickly after, grunting to himself as his seed spilled out. As much as he enjoyed seeing his cum on her dark skin – icing on her cake, so to speak – what a relief to not have to worry about pulling out, as he often failed to do. When he let go, he let _go_.

They'd both gone silent in their rapture, their bodies and minds immobile from their own doing. How sweet it was to know that they didn't even have to be in the same room to enjoy one another. In fact, something about this was even more intimate than all the other times they'd been together. Because it wasn't about being naked, although that was part of the fun of traditional sex. But the implicit trust, the freeing of inhibitions to get lost in pure imagination. They'd upped the ante on their relationship yet again.

* * *

It was just after sunrise by the time Rick and Michonne returned to Alexandria. It had been a quiet, mostly comfortable ride home – Rick driving with one hand tenderly caressing Michonne's knee. She enjoyed the contact, thinking it was reminiscent to the morning after their first night together. It was nice to actually be alone this time, though, feeling a lot less bashful without the watchful, questioning eyes of all their friends and family. She hated that their intimate little trip was over so soon, even if they hadn't planned to be away this long. And they certainly hadn't planned to do what they ended up doing.

"Let's do this again," Rick declared, seeming to read her mind in the moment. He was pulling into the opened gates, slowly rolling past Carol and Daryl to park in front of the pantry.

Michonne was trying to contain her smile, but couldn't, thinking about how she wanted to do this forever. "We will," she answered him. She affectionately ran her thumb over his knuckles before he could release her from his grasp. They then parted ways, exiting the van to unload their new supplies. And as she noticed Daryl approaching, she offered him a wave, but turned to Rick with a small pout on her face. Back to reality. "I'm gonna take some food in and see if Olivia is up," she said, picking imaginary lint from his shirt sleeve. She just liked to touch him.

Before Daryl could reach them, he nodded, but also offered her a knowing smile, suggesting that their little escapade wouldn't be far from his mind for the rest of the day. He discreetly gave her ass a quick tap as she leaned into the van to grab a small box. He then indiscreetly watched as she walked away.

Noticing the wanton look on his friend's face, Daryl could only chuckle as he approached. "Y'all didn't have enough fun last night?" he teased, peering into the back of the full van as he made it into the driveway.

Rick squinted back at him, unsure what that was supposed to mean. Ordinarily, supply runs weren't especially fun. And Daryl didn't generally talk to him about his relationship with Michonne, so he wasn't sure if he should conclude that he was prying. "It was fine," he answered in an attempt to be vague.

"You're a shitty liar," Daryl replied with a smirk, clapping his friend's back. "I'm glad y'all had a good time."

It didn't take long for realization to strike Rick, it finally dawning on him that there were two other functioning walkie-talkies in the community, and they'd been in Daryl and Olivia's possessions, where they could hear everything he and Michonne said... and did.

"There was some static in there for a while," he continued, knowing Rick had finally solved the puzzle, and was likely dying inside because of it, "but that was entertaining as hell, man. Better than porn."

His face turned a lovely shade of blushing pink, but that didn't stop him from cutting his eyes in Daryl's direction, his mouth shut tight as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "I hope it's this funny when Michonne tells me to kill you," he said seriously. "Because that's what she's gonna do."

"Well, from what I heard, she's in a pretty good mood, so…"

Rick's glare slowly transformed into a defeated chuckle, and he playfully punched his friend in the shoulder just for listening in on them. "Fuck you," he added for good measure. But he had little to be mad about, considering. He and his girlfriend had a damn good time, and he didn't particularly care who knew. It wasn't any secret that they were having good sex on the regular.

"I'mma leave that to Michonne," Daryl teased, tagging Rick back before the two of them could start unloading the heavier items from the vehicle. Looking at his friend, remembering the Rick Grimes that showed up to their first camp in Atlanta, walking around in that stupid sheriff uniform, he was practically unrecognizable now. A woman like Michonne would've never looked at him twice. And probably vice versa. What a difference a couple of years made. "You're a lucky son of a bitch," he mumbled, equal parts confounded by it and happy for him.

Rick only laughed, noticing as Michonne returned outside with a particularly skittish-looking Olivia following behind. And he grinned at just the sight of her, looking more gorgeous than the sunrise in that moment. In every moment. She was a constant and welcome reminder that he most certainly was a lucky son of a bitch. "I know."


End file.
